


Chewed

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Chewed

The crow swaggers forward  
Bragging an array of dirty manuscripts  
Like tattered undergarments  
On show and shown off

Spattered with underworld slang   
All distorted vowels  
Spat upon, chewed  
And stained by ochre tongues

The great rejected  
Hungry for their daily reassurance  
Jostle and grimace  
Scavengers, every one

They are rough   
Like a thing that doesn't fit  
Or, on waking, a sense that   
This can't be it

This raggletaggle mob  
With ugly voices  
Piggy sideways eyes   
And grisly teeth

We too will be tarnished  
By damp and cynicism  
Which are perfect conditions   
For internal rusting

And here is a hole in every man  
Giving vent to rancidness  
And displaying flaking innards  
Through crusty shells

For method without memory  
And humour without sense  
We would go hungry   
But for scraps of pretense


End file.
